Christmas with the Tsukino's
by serena4ever2006
Summary: Usagi decides it's time for Trunks to meet her family. How will our favorite lavender-haired Saiyajin handle the insanity?


AN: Hi everyone! So this idea has been on my mind for the absolute longest and _would not_ leave me alone! So, I'll be writing this in conjunction with "_You are not Alone,"_ hereby known as YANA. Since YANA is full of angst, I decided to balance out my feels and write a lighthearted story.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

As the only daughter and oldest in the family, Usagi Tsukino had a lot expected of her. In middle school and high school, the blonde-haired young woman was extremely laid back, to say the least. The blonde was consistently late to school, constantly fell asleep in class, and barely received mediocre grades. Her friends and family constantly reprimanded the young woman regarding her grades. She tried to do better, however real life was extremely overwhelming. After all, she was Sailor Moon.

Sworn enemy of the Negaverse!

Champion of Justice!

The one to right wrongs!

The one to triumph over evil!

What was the best part of all of being Sailor Moon? She was a princess! Something she dreamed of being all of her life.

And princesses did not need to get good grades in Math.

Or English.

Or Chemistry.

Or-well, you get the idea.

Also, through finding out she was a princess, she found out she also had a prince! A prince that was eight years her senior, but a prince none the less. It was apparently their destiny to be together. The fairytale she had dreamed of ever since she was a little girl was coming true!

The blonde-haired girl and her dark-haired prince tried the dating thing. For a while, they were both happy. However soon, the fairytale she dreamed of seemed to be slipping through her fingers. School, fighting evil by moonlight, and the general complexities of real life, put a strain on their relationship. Eventually, after one and a half years of dating the young princess and the young dark-haired prince amicably ended things.

Usagi was fine on the outside, but on the inside she was at a loss for what to do. The young blonde had depended on what was supposed to be her destiny to take care of her. However, it was destiny, or rather, the appeal of her supposed destiny that had been set before her that made the blonde complacent with getting bad grade in school. Usagi then had an epiphany; destiny was not always right.

Towards the end of her junior year, the young blonde began to get her act together. The blonde attended study sessions with Ami; learned how to cook from Makoto; assisted Rei in temple duties; and improved her fashion sense with Minako. Hey, a girl's gotta have some fun, right?

During her senior year, Usagi applied to West City University, roughly twelve hours from Tokyo driving. She wanted to get out and explore what life had to offer, and the best way to do that was to step out of her comfort zone. Luckily, she was accepted.

During her sophomore year at West City University, Usagi met a young man by the name of Trunks Briefs, who she immediately hit it off with. Six months after meeting, Trunks asked Usagi on a date. Two weeks later, they were dating. Two years later, they were still going strong, which brings us to the start of this tale.

* * *

><p>"Trunks, I want you to meet my parents."<p>

The lavender-haired man choked on his food. He and his wonderful girlfriend of two years were out having dinner to celebrate the successful completion of another semester. They were both on track to graduate in the upcoming spring semester and knew they would have little time to see each other after the break.

"Uh, now?" The lavender-haired man asked, having nothing intelligent to say, causing his blonde to giggle.

"No silly. I want you to come home with me to meet them!"

Trunks blinked. She wanted him to meet her parents? Like officially? Wait, hold on a sec-

"Your parents know you have a boyfriend?"

Usagi laughed nervously and gave him a sheepish look. "Uh… not exactly."

Trunks sweatdropped.

"I've told you how overprotective my dad is! He'd totally fly here to West City to personally hunt you down! I know you can dodge bullet and then some, but I'd rather you not be on the run for the rest of your life!" Usagi finished. They both knew each other's past, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to protect him.

Trunks smirked. "Usa, do you not think I can handle your father?"

The blonde looked thoughtful for a minute causing Trunks' eye to twitch in irritation. Did she not remember he was a Saiyajin?

"I know you can handle yourself in a fight against an enemy," Usagi began, "but this is my father we're talking about. He's always been extremely overprotective of me, especially when it comes to guys."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend before smirking. "Usa, I'd be overprotective of my daughter as well, especially if she dated a guy that _threw_ roses as a defense mechanism."

"Trunks, that's not nice! You know, Mamoru and I are still friends. You'll end up meeting him one day," the blonde huffed in defense of her friend. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"I'm just stating facts."

It was Usagi's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on Trunks! You and I both know that if Bra ever brought a guy home to meet everyone that not matter how nice he is or how compatible they are together, you and Vegeta would not be happy!"

Trunks growled at the thought of his eleven year old sister bringing home a guy. "I'd rip his fucking head off."

"See, that's how my father is! You're the nicest guy-at least when you're not breaking silverware-" Usagi said as her boyfriend snapped his fork in half, "-but my father won't see that, not right away!" Usagi finished, biting her lip nervously which brought Trunks out of his murderous thoughts. The lavender-haired man took a deep breath and reached across the table to grab and hold her hand.

"Usa, it's ok. Listen, you let me worry about winning your father over. I promise you that I'll do my best to win him over."

Usagi smiled at her boyfriend. "So does that mean you're coming?"

Trunks smirked wickedly. "That's what she-"

"I swear if you say 'that's what she said,' I won't be _saying_ or _doing_ anything tonight."

Trunks looked properly chastised. "Heh, when do we leave?"


End file.
